ngwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefront 11/29
(A video package plays showing the past careers of many of the NGW’s top signees… leading into the sound of glass breaking. The Future Is Now is displayed on the titantron as Centuries by Fall Out Boy starts playing. The camera zooms in on the audience before spinning over to the announcers) DG: WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER EDITION OF NGW BATTLEFRONT!!! I am Dragoontri, joined at this desk by Heel Wolverine, and god damn am I excited about the birth of the NGW. HW: You’re right Drago. It’s an honor to be calling matches here in a new federation of wrestling, and after our long, extensive careers, we need this break. Regardless, let’s get right into the show. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the General Manager of Battlefront… DAVID FALCON!!! (David Falcon comes down to the ring to a big ovation from the NGW crowd) DF: Thank you, thank you! It is an honor to be working here in the NGW, and as management? Haven’t the NGW heard of the Alpha Males? (The crowd boos) DF: But that’s old news, not worth booing. We’re in a new era now, the era of the NGW! This is a corporation where anyone and I mean anyone has the chance to shine. Man or woman, small or big, legend or rookie. We have Hall of Famers from other federations like Daniel Moxley and The Ghost Hunter, to rookies who have never competed in a major federation. But the point remains, anything goes here. But what’s a company without a world champion? That’s why I’ve created a tournament to determine our next World Heavyweight Champion! Now this tournament’s purpose is to showcase the different talent we have in the NGW. And of course, variety is ratings, and ratings are money… But that’s none of your concern is it? Let’s get on with the show! (The crowd cheers for David as the camera cuts to commercial) Eve: The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL! And is for the IC Championship! * Offender by Scorcher plays as Nexus makes his way down to the ring. * Eve: Introducing first, weighing in at 235 pounds.. NEXUS! *Nexus gets into the ring and looks ready for the match up as X-Kid by Green Day plays. Kyle Smith makes his way down to the ring.* Eve: And his opponent, weighing in at 213 pounds.. KYLE SMITH!! *Kyle gets into the ring as the ref shows off the championship. He shows both Kyle and Nexus before giving it to the timekeeper and calling for the bell.* *Bell Ring* DG: And this match is underway. Kyle and Nexus locking up in the middle of the ring. *Nexus gains advantage in the lockup and puts Kyle in a headlock. He applies a lot of pressure until Kyle pushes him off at the ropes. Nexus runs the ropes and comes back at Kyle who hits a jumping back kick. Nexus falls to the mat.* DG: And Kyle quickly gets into the cover! ONE! HW: Nexus isn't going down that easy. Kyle obviously trying to end it early because in a real match he won't stand a chance! *Kyle and Nexus get up to their feet. They lock up in the ring again but Kyle gets the headlock this time. But Nexus quickly pushes him off into the corner. Nexus runs right in after him, going for a clothesline.* DG: Kyle gets out of the way and runs the ropes. Coming at Nexus with a dropkick! HW: Nexus getting out of the way showing his vastly superior in ring presence! *Kyle crashes hard but tries getting up as Nexus runs in at him and hits a dropkick to his face. Kyle down and out as Nexus gets on top for the cover and the ref slides in to count the pin.* ONE! DG: Now Kyle kicking out. HW: He should just give up already. This isn't going to go his way at all. DG: There's a lot on the line and I don't think either will give up easy! *Nexus and Kyle get up to their feet. Nexus throws a big right punch, and Kyle returns it. They go back and forth until Kyle does a leg sweep and drops Nexus to the mat and gets on top of him for the pinfall* ONE!! DG: Another quick pin. Hoping to catch Nexus by surprise there, but doesn't quite get there. *Kyle and Nexus back up to their feet and Kyle swings with a big right hand. Nexus ducks underneath it and before Kyle has a chance to retaliate Nexus hits a backdrop. Slamming Kyle into the mat.* HW: Masterful counter there from Nexus. DG: Nexus is in control now. Can Kyle come back from this? *Nexus lifts up Kyle and throws him into the corner. He starts throwing elbows into his face. Kyle looking a little more out of it with each elbow slammed into him. Nexus, getting cocky, walks back and taunts Kyle before running back in.* DG: Kyle gets the feet up! Kicking Nexus right in the face. Running bulldog! And a cover! ONE! TWO!! HW: Nexus is never going down. Kyle needs to give it up right now! *Kyle gets up to his feet and lifts Nexus up with him. Kyle goes for a backdrop but Nexus flips out of it and lands behind Kyle. He pushes him into the corner and quickly runs in and hits a clothesline. Dropping Kyle down to the mat.* DG: Nexus back in control. HW: The way it's going to be until he gets the win. *Nexus lifts up Kyle. He taunts him again before going for a right hook. Kyle gets out of the way and kicks him in the gut. Then drops him with a DDT. Kyle, again, goes for another cover over Nexus* ONE! TWO!! HW: Why does he keep going for covers? Nexus isn't going to stay down. DG: A smart tactic. Kicking out has Nexus using up more energy each time. And he's staying down longer, and longer. It's about tiring out his opponent and Nexus has to be getting tired now. *Kyle lifts up Nexus. Kyle in control as the crowd cheers him on. Kyle looking confident as..* DG: ROLL UP! NEXUS ROLLS HIM UP! ONE! DG: HE HAS THE TIGHTS! TWO!! DG: Kyle kicks out! So close. He almost stole it. HW: Stole it or strategy? DG: Stole it! That's illegal for a reason. *Nexus and Kyle get up to their feet. Kyle goes for a roundhouse kick, but Nexus ducks underneath it. Nexus goes for another roll up, but Kyle rolls out of it and goes for a kick to a seated Nexus, but Nexus falls back and avoids it. As Kyle spins from the kick Nexus gets up behind him.* DG: German suplex! And Nexus goes for the cover! ONE! TWO!! HW: Stay down, Kyle! Just stay down! DG: Nexus looking frustrated he didn't put Kyle down yet. *Nexus is yelling at the ref as Kyle is trying to recover. The ref telling Nexus it was only a two count, but that doesn't calm down Nexus. Nexus goes back over to Kyle and picks him up.( DG: INSIDE CRADLE!! ONE! TWO!!! DG: And another kickout! Kyle almost taking it from Nexus right there! HW: It's all smoke and mirrors. An illusion for the fans. Get their hopes up but in the end it won't matter! *Nexus gets to his feet first and starts kicking away at Kyle. Stomping down at him as Nexus' anger starts to take over. Nexus then waits for Kyle to get up to his feet. Kyle looks completely out of it and stumbles up to his feet.* DG: Gold Power! Kyle pushes him off towards the corner and now charges at him! HW: Nexus gets out of the way and rams Kyle into the corner. That's how you fight! *Nexus with a big grin as Kyle leans into the corner knocked out. Nexus lifts up Kyle to the top turnbuckle and gets behind him. Going for a super back drop as the crowd suddenly cheers* DG: Kyle with the elbows to Nexus' face! He's still got fight in him! And another big elbow! NEXUS FALLS OFF THE TURNBUCKLE! *Kyle re-positions himself on the turnbuckle as Nexus lays in the ring below him. The crowd cheering as he is facing Nexus on the turnbuckle now and stands up.* DG: 450 SPLASH! HW: NOO! DG: IT HITS AND THE REF COUNTS THE PIN! ONE!! TWO!!! .... THREE!!!!! *The ref calls for the bell as the crowd cheers.* Eve: And your winner, and.. NEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW IC CHAMPION! KYLE SMITH! *Kyle celebrates as he gets handed the title.* DG: A hard fought match and Kyle pulls it out. He took advantage of the situation presented before him and he is now the first ever IC champion! Congratulations! *Kyle celebrates with the championship as the screen then cuts away.* 'GHOST HUNTER DEFEATS JASON T BY PINFALL ' (Ketsuki Kira and Chad Jackson are seen walking backstage towards someone’s locker. Before they reach there, new NGW signee Voltaire and his manager Sorcha Lee pass by. Chad and Sorcha share a quick glance before Kira goes on to his office) (The camera cuts back to the ring) DG: Welcome back to ringside folks. As we’ve already heard, in a few minutes, Phantom will invite Daniel Moxley out here to discuss the main event. But first, it’s time for the United States Championship match! Ring announcer: The following contest is a triple threat match and it is for NGW United States Championship! (Enemy by Blue Stahli starts playing as Ketsuki Kira walks slowly to the ring followed by Chad Jackson) Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, KEETSUUUKIIII KIRAAAAAAAA. (Whatever the fuck his theme is plays as Proxinator walks out as fans are cheering) Introducing his opponenent, PROOOOXINATOOOOOOOOR (Narcisstic Cannibal (Instrumental) - Korn ft. Skrillex plays as Alexander Phoenix walks out) Introducing their opponent, ALEXAAAAAAAAAAANDEEER PHOENIIIIIIIIX Dragoontri: Here we go, it's time to crown our first US Champion as all 3 are circling around eachother... HW: AND KETSUKI WITH A EXPLOSIVE HIGH KNEE TO PROXINATOR WHICH SENDS HIM TO THE FLOOR! AND KIRA IMMEDIATELY MOUNTS HIM AND FOLLOWS WITH STIFF ELBOWS TO THE FOREHEAD. Alexander is right there to cut him off though as he sends Ketsuki back in the ropes and drives a couple of knees in Proxi's midsection. Ketsuki now shoves him away AND HERE WE GO! ALEXANDER WITH THE FIRST SHOT, KETSUKI FOLLOWS UP, IT'S ONE AFTER ANOTHER, STIFF ELBOWS RIGHT TO THE HEAD AND KETSUKI WITH A BIG ELBOW TO HIS EYE THAT SENDS HIM STUMBLING BACK IN THE CORNER. Kira now in complete control as he sends big kicks to David's stomach. Dragoontri: David falls down to his knees as Kira backs away to opposite corner and he charges... HW: BUT PROXI STOPS HIM WITH A BIG CROSSBODY! Drago: David now back up AND HE HITS PROXI WITH A BIG SHINNING WIZARD AS HE COVERS HIM. 1..........2............... HW: Ketsuki breaks up the pin as he now sends a big knee to David's midsection followed by snap suplex. And Ketsuki now throws him out of the ring as he shifts his focus towards Proxi. Big backbreaker to Proxi as Ketsuki hooks his leg. 1......2.......3.... Drago: Proxi with a kickout again but not for long as Ketsuki gets him in a firemans carry postion and drops him into a neckbreaker followed by a big senton! 1......2.......3....... HW: Proxi barely gets his shoulder up this time. Alexander now gets back on the apron AS KETSUKI SENDS HIM BACK DOWN WITH A BIG SUPERKICK! Drago: He picks up Proxi now, he gets him in a vertical suplex position possibly looking for brainbuster but Proxi's fighting it! He's sending knees into Kira's skull as he drops him down and Proxi breaks out and hits a snap DDT! HW: Both men quickly back up as Proxi hits him with a clothesline followed by another one. Ketsuki now looking for lariat but Proxi ducks now and hits an arm-trap neckbreaker! The cover! 1......2......3.. ALEXANDER IN TO BREAK IT UP THOUGH AS HE SENDS PROXI TO THE OUTSIDE AND NOW FOLLOWS UP FIRE FIREBOMB TO KETSUKI. URANAGE CONNECTS AS KIRA IS DRIVEN DOWN INTO THE MAT AND ALEXANDER QUICKLY LOOKING TO END THIS AS HE LOCKS IN PHOENIX CLAWS. DOUBLE UNDERHOOK WITH BODYSCISSORS IS LOCKED IN TIGHT...KETSUKI DESPERATELY TRYING TO REACH THE TOPE AS ALEXANDER TIGHTENS THE GRIP...PROXINATOR SLOWLY CRAWLS BACK TO THE RING BUT IT'S TOO LATE AS KETSUKI TAPS OUT! (Ding ding ding) Narcisstic Cannibal (Instrumental) - Korn ft. Skrillex starts playing as Alexander Phoenix is awarded the US title.) *Offender by Scorched plays as Nexus makes his way down to the ring and the crowd boos him* DG: And here comes Nexus. Not looking in the best shape after losing earlier tonight. He's already in a mood and now he wants to call out Sorei Shynella. Not sure if that's the best of ideas. She has a huge reputation for not playing nice. *Nexus gets into the ring and asks for the mic. The crowd boos him.* Nexus: Now I.. *The crowd boos more on Nexus. They start chanting "You lost! You lost!" which seems to annoy him.* Nexus: You all know under any other given day Kyle would've lost. He got lucky! LUCKY! But all of you can cheer for him. Pretend he's some sort of hero, I don't care. None of that matters now. It's all in the past. What matters now is right NOW and what I am going to do RIGHT NOW. *The crowd keeps chanting "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" which doesn't help Nexus' mood at all.* Nexus: Sorei.. I know you're watching. I know you're here tonight because you have a match later on tonight so why don't you come out here so I can tell you everything I have to say. *Big Bad Wolf by In This Moment plays. Sorei slowly makes her way down to the ring. She enters the ring and doesn't look to be in a playing mood.* Nexus: I just had to see you for myself. I heard a lot about you. The big, scary Sorei Shynella. Only thing about you is your overblown tits. *The crowd boos and Shy just smirks as Nexus looks like he's having fun now.* Nexus: You're way too short to be a wrestler. So, I'm curious. Why not a stripper? We all know a woman could never make it as a wrestler! This is "intergender" which means you have to fight actual wrestlers.. *Shy seems to be looking down at her hands. She's counting off on her fingers as Nexus ignores her.* Nexus: Look, one day we're going to square off so I wanted to take this opportunity to let you know you have a way out! You can avoid me kicking your ass and all you have to do is.. *Nexus smirks before finishing.* Nexus: Make me a sandwich! That's all. Then I wouldn't have to hurt you at a.. *Shy nails a right hand straight into the gut of Nexus.* DG: SHY DISFIGUREMENT! Shy took him out for the shit he was talking! *Shy just leaves the ring and doesn't bother talking as Nexus lays in the middle of the ring completely out of it.* HW: Man, this has been a horrible night for Nexus... *The camera focuses on Nexus laid out in the middle of the ring before cutting to black.* (The camera cuts backstage showing Daniel Moxley walking out towards the ring) HW: In just a few minutes, Daniel Moxley will be coming out to the ring to discuss the main event with Phantom. Stay tuned to NGW Battlefront! (Camera cuts to commercial) (Guts Over Fear plays as Phantom comes out to the ring to a mixed reaction. Phantom walks down to the ring, steps in and unfolds a chair for Daniel Moxley, before walking over to the turnbuckle) DG: Out first is one half of tonight’s main event, Phantom. Phantom extended the invitation to Daniel Moxley earlier tonight, after David Falcon’s announcement of the World Championship tournament. (I Dare You by Shinedown plays as Daniel Moxley comes out to a big ovation from the crowd) HW: Out next of course, is the WSE Hall of Famer Daniel Moxley. Moxley is making his way down to the ring now, a little cautious of the unpredictable Phantom. (Moxley grabs a mic before getting into the ring and kicking away the chair Phantom set up for him. Phantom laughs while Moxley begins to talk) DM: What. What could you have possibly called me out here for? Talking? You want a chat? You want me to bring out the tea and biscuits? What game are you playing here? Phantom: Whoa whoa whoa. So much hostility man, can’t a guy around here invite an old friend out to the ring for a small talk? Especially when the two men in question are the BIGGEST stars in this company? Relax. If I wanted to attack you, I would’ve done it backstage, and not in front of the entire crowd. Showmanship isn’t my thing after all. DM: Really? Showmanship isn’t your thing? But fine, I’ll humor you. What is it you want? Phantom: Again, just a talk. It’s been a while honestly. I may not be in my prime anymore, especially after all the barbed wire shots I’ve taken to the head, but I’m curious, Moxley. Is the world title what you want? After the length of your career, isn’t it time to step down and let the next generation go through? DM: As long as I can wrestle, no. I’ll stay at the top as long as I have the talent and ability to do so. Maybe not everyone is as passive as you. Like you said, you hit your prime in 4 months and did jack shit afterwards. But not everyone is as unmotivated as you. People want to be the best, not second best, or third best. No one goes into the Olympics craving the Bronze Medal. So let’s cut the bullshit, Phantom. I don’t know what your deal is, or what your goal is here, but the time for talk is over. And while we’re both in this ring, why don’t we have our match now? (Daniel Moxley drops his mic and throws his shirt into the crowd, and the crowd pops. Phantom shakes his head and goes back to talk but Moxley knocks the microphone out of his hand) HW: Shit’s about to go down… (Moxley riles the crowd up, but Phantom rolls out of the ring and walks to the back) Phantom: We’re main eventers Moxley. We don’t wrestle in the middle of the show. (The crowd boos at Phantom as he walks off. Moxley continues to hype up the crowd as they cheer for him) (Camera cuts to the front) Eve: The following contest is set for one fall, and will determine who advances to the second round of the NGW World Championship tournament! (Till I Collapse by Eminem plays as Kimura comes out to a big pop) Eve: First, from Minnesota, weighing in at 255 pounds, KIMURA!!! DG: Out comes one of the most intimidating rookies I’ve ever seen. There are definitely big things in Kimura’s future, but let’s see how he fares in front of the largest crowd he’s ever seen. (Kimura settles in the ring. Dexter Hazard’s theme plays and he comes out to a chorus of boos from the audience) Eve: And his opponent, weighing in at 230 pounds… DEXTER HAZARD!!! HW: And his opponent is Dexter Hazard, best known as a former Tag Team Champion from the promotion NCW. That’s a big jump, from Tag Champ to contending for the WHC. Let’s see how he fares. (The ref calls for the bell) DG: AND this match is underway! HW: Kimura goes right at Dexter with a hard clothesline, knocking him to the mat. Dexter gets right back up but Kimura whips him into the ropes… But Dexter jumps out of the ring. Dexter is trying to recover himself… DG: Wait… what’s this? (Two unidentified men walk down the ramp towards Dexter) HW: That’s… That’s Ethan Carter! What is Carter doing on Battlefront? I thought he belonged on Rising Stars… DG: Kimura exits the ring too now to find out what’s going on… AND ZINANE SPEARS KIMURA!!! (The referee calls for the bell) Eve: Here is your winner by disqualification… KIMURA! DG: What did Ethan Carter and Zinane Saif do that for? The duo is now turning their attention towards Dexter Hazard now… AND ZINANE GOES FOR THE SPEAR… BUT DEXTER DODGES IT!!! HW: Dexter goes at Ethan with a dropkick but he reverses it into a powerslam… Ethan and Zinane don’t seem to be done yet… BUT IT’S NEXUS!!! NEXUS IS RUNNING DOWN THE RAMP WITH A STEEL CHAIR!!! NEXUS WITH THE CHAIR OVER ETHAN… BUT ZINANE SPEARS NEXUS TOO!!! DG: Zinane grabs Ethan and bails… I don’t know what business Ethan and Zinane think they have here, but they’ve definitely sent a message to everyone here tonight… (Camera fades to commercial) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Eve: The following contest is set for one fall, and will determine who advances to the second round of the NGW World Championship tournament!!! (Samir’s theme song hits as he comes down to the ring) Eve: First, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 260 pounds, SAMIR CEREBRAL ASSASSIN!!!! (The crowd pops huge for Samir, who pauses at the end of the ramp to look around) DG: Samir is taking in the decorum here. The former WSE Champion is one of the biggest names we have here in the NGW, and now he’s here tonight to possibly cement himself as the next World Champion. (Big Bad Wolf by In This Moment plays as Sorei Shynella comes down to the ring) Eve: And his opponent, from Ardee, Ireland, weighing in at 125 pounds, SOREI SHYNELLA!!! (The crowd gives Sorei a mixed reaction. Some men start chanting ‘You can’t wrestle’ but she flips them off) HW: Out next is the NGW’s first woman to sign with the company. Now, despite the fact that she’s less than half of Samir’s weight, I’ve seen this woman wrestle in AWL and man, she can kick ass. She shines where many of the NGW’s top talent can’t. So for anyone dismissing her immediately because she’s a girl, don’t pass judgment too quickly. (The referee calls for the bell) DG: This match is officially underway! Shy goes right for Samir with a dropkick but Samir sidesteps it. Shy kips back up but Samir decks her with a vicious lariat, taking her straight to the ground. Shy goes to the ropes to pull herself up but Samir knees her in the back and slams her head back down to the mat. HW: Samir is showing no prejudice here, and I’m sure Shy loves the challenge. Samir doesn’t play games when it comes to the championships. He grabs Shy by the hair and tosses her over to the other side of the ring. The cerebral assassin is showing off his sheer strength here. DG: Shy gets back up to her knees but Samir nails her with a running knee strike. Samir walks back over and taunts the former AWL star some more. HW: Shy is slowly getting back up to her feet once again, but Samir comes back over. Samir puts her in a headlock but Shy powers out… SPINEBUSTER!!! SHY JUST LAID SAMIR OUT WITH A SPINEBUSTER!!! Shy with an early cover now… ONE…--- DG: Samir kicks out before the one count is even made. Shy looks frustrated, but it’s definitely going to take more than one move to lay out a former World Champion. Shy helps Samir up to his feet, only to strike him with a roundhouse. Samir dizzies over to the ropes and tries to regain his focus. HW: Shy however wastes no time Irish whipping Samir into the corner. Sorei runs at him going for a spinning uppercut… But Samir grabs her fist!!! Samir puts her in powerbomb position and drives her into the ground with a powerbomb!!! Samir with the cover now… ONE…! TWO..— DG: Shy kicks out at one and a half. Samir gets her back to her feet and nails her with a hard right… Shy staggers over to the ropes but Samir takes her out of the ring with a vicious clothesline, before rolling out of the ring himself. HW: Shy is using the announce table to get herself back up to her feet… BUT SAMIR GRABS HER BY THE HAIR AND FLINGS HER INTO THE STEEL STEPS! DG: Samir is a smart man; he knows not to take any opponent lightly. He gets her back up to her feet and gets her in position for the spinebuster… BUT SOREI SHYNELLA REVERSES IT INTO A DDT!!! DDT RIGHT ONTO THE STEEL STEPS! HW: Shy jumps back into the ring now as the referee reaches the count of five. Samir has to get back into the ring within five seconds if he hopes to advance in this tournament. DG: The ref is at a count of seven now, and Samir starts to stir. At the count of eight, Samir is back up to his feet, still groggy, but definitely alive… but will he regain consciousness in time to get back in…? HW: AND AT THE COUNT OF NINE, Samir makes it back in! Shy is shaking her head now, but she’s starting to measure up Samir… DG: Samir is on his hands and knees now, but Shy wastes no time… she runs at Samir and CONNECTS WITH THE FINAL STEP!!! SHY JUST DROVE SAMIR’S HEAD INTO THE MAT!!! Shy with the cover now, can Samir kick out?! ONE…! TWO…! THREE…--- HW: Samir kicks out at two and a half! Shy is stalking Samir once again… Samir uses the ropes to pull himself up, but Shy comes running back, going for the uppercut… BUT SAMIR CATCHES HER! SITOUT SPINEBUSTER!!! SAMIR GETS BACK TO HIS FEET AND ROARS, AND THE CROWD IS GOING WILD!!! DG: This could very well be it for Shy… she gets back up to her feet and Samir puts her in position for the Pedigree…. SAMIR GOES FOR IT… BUT SHY REVERSES IT!!! BOTH SHY AND SAMIR ARE ON THEIR FEET NOW, BUT SHY NAILS THE UPPERCUT… FOLLOWED BY THE SUPERKICK!!! HW: Shy is now going for her finisher BUT SAMIR NAILS THE PEDIGREE OUT OF NOWHERE!!! THIS IS IT FOR SHY!!! ONE…! TWO…! THREE…--- DG: SHY KICKS OUT AND TWO AND A HALF!!! SHY KICKS OUT OF THE PEDIGREE!!! Samir is in disbelief right now… but he wastes no time getting Shy back to her feet! Samir goes for another pedigree BUT SHY FIGHTS OUT!!! HW: Shy hits the Flatline, driving her fist straight into Samir’s chest, which sends him reeling into the ropes… AND SHY FOLLOWS UP WITH THE SHY DISFIGUREMENT!!! SAMIR IS DRIVEN RIGHT DOWN INTO THE MAT!! SHY WITH THE COVER!!! ONE…! TWO…! THREE— DG: AND SAMIR GETS HIS FOOT ON THE ROPE! SAMIR IS STILL ALIVE!!! And Shy cannot believe her luck right now. Shy tries lifting the 260 pound Cerebral Assassin but falls back down… Samir slowly gets up to his feet BUT SHY CATCHES HIM WITH ANOTHER SHY DISFIGUREMENT… SAMIR FIGHTS OUT OF IT!!! HW: Samir goes for the Pedigree now BUT SHY WITH THE ROLL-UP!!! SHY ROLLS SAMIR UP AND PUTS HER FEET UP ON THE ROPES FOR LEVERAGE!!! ONE…! TWO…! THREE…! (The referee calls for the bell as Shy rolls out of the ring and goes to the ramp) Eve: And your winner by the way of pinfall is SOREI SHYNELLA!!! DG: SHY ACTUALLY PUT SAMIR AWAY! This is unbelievable! HW: Well you know what they say; anything can happen at any time in the world of wrestling. But most importantly, Shy is sending a message! She means business, and now she is one step closer to potentially becoming your new World Champion. (Camera cuts backstage) Eve: The following contest is set for one fall, and is to determine who will advance to the second round of the NGW World Championship tournament!!! (I Dare You by Shinedown plays as Daniel Moxley comes out to a big pop) Eve: First, from London, England, weighing in at 218 pounds, DANIEL MOXLEY!!! DG: Finally its time for the main event! Daniel Moxley is out first, and of course, we saw him and Phantom in the ring earlier. Moxley challenged Phantom to a fight right then and there, but Phantom bailed, but of course, they have to fight here, otherwise neither will reach the ultimate goal of the WHC. (Guts Over Fear by Eminem plays as Phantom comes down to the ring to a mixed reaction from the audience) Eve: And his opponent, from New York City, weighing in at 220 pounds, PHANTOM!!! HW: And of course, there’s Phantom. Phantom extended an invitation from Moxley, probably with malicious intent. But of course, Moxley seemed to see right through it. It doesn’t matter now, the time for games is over and the time to fight is now. (The ref calls for the bell) DG: AND THE MAIN EVENT IS UNDERWAY!!! Phantom and Moxley are having a bit of a staredown at the opposite ends of the ring… but that doesn’t last too long before they’re all over each other! Moxley and Phantom throw fists at each other, but it seems to Phantom who gets the upper hand first. HW: Phantom applies a headlock but Moxley chains it into a collar and elbow lock of his own. Moxley nails Phantom with a stiff kick, sending Phantom spiraling into the ropes. Moxley comes running with a lariat but PHANTOM COUNTERS IT INTO A SPINEBUSTER! Phantom with a quick cover now… ONE…!--- DG: Moxley kicks out at one, but Phantom gets him back up to his feet and whips him into the ropes… Moxley comes running back AND SLIDES UNDER PHANTOM! Moxley with the kip-up right INTO A SUPERKICK!!! Phantom ragdolls onto the mat as Moxley gets the crowd riled up. This match has barely gone on for 4 minutes but the crowd is eating up every bit of it! HW: Moxley is waiting for Phantom get up now… Phantom gets back up to his feet, and Moxley charges with a dropkick that drops Phantom into the corner! Moxley goes again at Phantom, nailing him with fists and kicks all over. Phantom slumps down to the mat once again… DG: Moxley runs to the adjacent corner, ONLY TO RUN BACK WITH A DROPKICK… BUT PHANTOM ROLLS OUT! Phantom jumps back up to his feet, jumps off the ropes and nails a beautiful springboard DDT! Moxley is laid flat out as Phantom awaits for him for get up. HW: Moxley gets up to his knees but Phantom NAILS him with the Shining Wizard! Phantom takes Moxley’s head and slams it back on the mat before going for the cover.. ONE…! TWO…!--- DG: Moxley kicks out right at two! Phantom tries pulling him up again BUT MOXLEY HITS A HURRICANRANA THAT SENDS PHANTOM FLYING! Phantom scurries back to his feet but Moxley follows up with a Lou Thesz press! Moxley is once again nailing Phantom with a flurry of fists… HW: But Phantom catches his right fist!!! Moxley fires with the left but Phantom throws him over with an armdrag… Moxley gets back to his feet but PHANTOM NAILS THE PHANTOM SLASHER OUT OF NOWHERE!!! THE DEVASTATING SHIRANUI CONNECTS AND PHANTOM GOES FOR THE COVER!!! ONE…! TWO…! THREE…--- DG: WHAT THE HELL?! IT’S SAMIR!!! SAMIR COMES IN WITH A CHAIR AND NAILS PHANTOM OVER THE HEAD!!! SAMIR THEN DRIVES THE CHAIR INTO MOXLEY’S CHEST!!! (The ref calls for a DQ) Eve: This match has ended in a double disqualification! HW: Samir isn’t done though… he pulls Moxley up to his feet and NAILS THE PEDIGREE ON THE STEEL CHAIR!!! DG: WAIT BUT PHANTOM ISN'T DONE!!! PHANTOM TAKES SAMIR DOWN WITH A FLYING FOREARM SMASH!!! Phantom grabs a chair himself now but Samir is back on his feet…. PEDIGREE!!! SAMIR NAILS PHANTOM WITH A PEDIGREE!!! HW: Samir isn’t done though, laying out a chair now… Samir pulls Phantom back up to his feet AND NAILS ANOTHER PEDIGREE!!! PEDIGREE ONTO THE CHAIR!!! DG: Samir has completely destroyed both men in tonights main event! He’s made a big statement here tonight, but man, what a hell of a show this was tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, tune in next week for more Battlefront! (The camera fades to black, showing Samir standing over Moxley and Phantom)